A Steak for a Shoe
by Bobbie Barkley
Summary: Starsky loses a shoe and guilts Hutch into buying him a steak to help him feel better. This is in response to the Lost Shoe Challenge posted on Starsky and Hutch Friends Yahoo Group.


Title: A Steak for a Shoe

Synopsis: Starsky loses a shoe and guilts Hutch into buying him a steak to help him feel better. This is in response to the Lost Shoe Challenge posted on Starsky and Hutch Friends Yahoo Group.

Written: April 2007.

Disclaimer: Starsky and Hutch do not belong to me. This is my attempt to escape reality.

Feedback: Constructive feedback is always welcome. Should you find a typo or other error, please let me know so it can be fixed.

**A Steak for a Shoe **

He awoke to the strange sensation of wetness. Just moments before he had been dreaming of swimming in the ocean and of tasting the salt water. His muscles ached as he pushed harder through the water; feeling the warmth of the sun on his back. He waved to the bikini clad woman sitting on the beach waving back at him as he moved toward the shore.

He could hear the surf, but he couldn't feel the warmth of the sun. He couldn't move his arms but he could feel the sand between his fingers. He couldn't move his legs but as he wiggled his toes he felt more sand. He cracked one eye open and saw the dim light of dusk around him. A chill ran up his spine as a cool breeze played with the curls on his forehead.

With great effort he sat up, brushing sand away from his torso and glancing around the near deserted beach. Disappointingly, there was no bronzed beauty waiting for him. Instead at his side was a lobster red Hutch who was also being pulled out of his slumber by the sensation of wetness as the tide worked higher up the beach to lap at their legs.

Hutch sat up, grimacing at the sting the movement caused his sensitive brunt skin. Looking over at his partner he yawned, "Must have fell asleep, what time is it?"

"Hang on; I think I put my watch inside my shoe." Starsky responded as he reached back for his shirt and shoes, "Where's our stuff?"

"I put everything in that little inflatable floatie so it wouldn't blow away."

Both men looked around, no floatie was in sight. Simultaneously they looked out across the water. There was the little yellow floatie bobbing temptingly yards from the shore, daring them to try to come after it as it moved farther away with their possessions.

Starsky moved forward, his eyes never leaving the floating yellow dot that seemed to start moving away faster with each step he took. Hutch caught him by the arm causing him to pause and the floatie teasingly seemed to also stop moving.

They exchanged glances; competition flashed in their eyes, an inanimate floatation device would not get the best of them! They both dove into the cold water, pushing themselves, each determined to be the first one to capture the prize. They reached the floatie at the same time and as each man pulled at its side, the cap to the air plug came lose and it started hissing at its attackers.

Competition turned to teamwork as Hutch started blowing air back into the floatie and Starsky helped support his friend in the water, trying to prevent all their valued possessions from spilling and sinking into the depths of the dark abyss. Once the device was stabilized, they returned to shore triumphant with their treasure.

Hutch held up his wet sandals and one soggy blue Adidas "Ah, Starsk…"

"Boy that was a close call. Sure wouldn't have wanted to lose all that." Starsky huffed. He turned and stared blankly at the lone shoe his friend has holding and both men were silent.

"Is my watch inside that shoe?" Starsky pensively asked as he reached for the lone shoe being held out to him.

"Ah, no watch, sorry." Hutch knew how he loved his watches.

"But your shoe," Hutch reached out and put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "sorry buddy". He knew Starsk would be hurting at the loss of his beloved blue shoes. Guilt took over since he was the one that put their stuff in that floatie. Hutch offered, "How about I buy dinner tonight?" he'd do anything to help his friend through this.

Starsky picked up on his friend's guilt, "Ya? S'kay, I guess I am sorta hungry."

This was worse than Hutch first imagined if his friend was only sorta hungry so he offered again, "Yep, dinner's on me, what are you hungry for?"

Starsky smiled to himself and put a mournful look on his face. As he slowly moved his fingers over his surviving shoe, he looked at his partner and said as sadly as he could, "Ah Hutch, you don't have to do that, it's ok."

"Nope, I insist, just name where you want to go." Hutch insisted, his guilt increasing as he watched his friend carefully caress the shoe.

"Have to go home and shower first but how about The Mandarin?" Starsky asked hesitantly.

Hutch's head shot up, "The Mandarin? That's pretty expensive."

"Ya, you're right. It's ok; I'll just go home and have a bowl of cereal or something." Starsky said as he hung his head and sighed deeply.

Hutch shook his head, after all it was his fault the shoe and watch were lost, "No, no, that's ok, I said it was my treat." The Mandarin was a great place to get a steak and he knew it was one of Starsky's favorite restaurants.

They agreed to meet back at the restaurant after going home to shower and change into clean clothes. Hutch arrived first and was waiting by the door when he watched the red Torino peel into the parking lot. Starsky flashed him a huge smile and bounded up to the entrance where Hutch was standing.

Hutch looked perplexed because his partner was wearing a new pair of blue Adidas sneakers, "New shoes?"

"Oh ya, that was my old pair I wore to the beach this afternoon. And good news, here's my watch, I hadn't taken it to the beach, so it wasn't really lost, isn't that great?"

He slapped Hutch on the back and happily added, "Can't wait to dig into that steak you're buying me tonight buddy!"

Starsky then opened the door and quickly entered the building before Hutch had a chance to respond. Hutch just stood there shaking his head, he'd been had and he knew it. Just as he reached for the door it swung back open and Starsky's curly topped head stuck out and said, "Come on Blondie, dinner's on me tonight!"

End


End file.
